miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Fruit of the Poison Tree
"Fruit of the Poison Tree" is the ninth episode of Miami Vice's fifth season. The episode premiered on February 3, 1989. Summary An attorney who defends drug dealers, then steals and resells their goods, is under investigation. Plot The team is at a train station, waiting to intercept a delivery of 200 kilos of Colombian cocaine to Enriquez (Jeffery Meek) via the train. Enriquez meets Skip Jordan (Anthony Lattanozo), and instead of the cocaine, Jordan leaves him only one kilo --inside a stuffed gorilla. The deal goes completely sour when Crockett stops a would-be armed robber, and a patron panics when she sees Crockett's gun and the whole place erupts in screams, causing the dealers to scatter. Crockett, Tubbs, Trudy, and Stan catch Enriquez when his Mercedes gets stuck in tar trying to leave the scene, turning his white suit black. During Enriquez's trial, his lawyer Sam Boyle (Stephen McHattie) finds the warrant prepared had an incorrect letter on the license plate number, and the judge rules that the search of the car with the cocaine was illegal and dismisses the charges. Switek is upset about the typo and he apologizes to Crockett and Tubbs. Crockett then has a few choice words for Boyle, which upsets his partner, Lisa Madsen, (Amanda Plummer who defends him. Tubbs mentions that Lisa is the daughter of Ben Madsen, a special prosecutor that was murdered, and that she believes the police murdered her father. At OCB, the team feels Jordan has all but one key of cocaine left and he'll need to move it, and Enriquez has buyers who are waiting for delivery, but he never received the cocaine, and thus will be pressured by his buyers. Gina is still inside so Castillo wants them to work on Jordan. Boyle is in the men's room at a private club when Frank Romano (Tony Sirico) stops in to let him know they knew he stole $500,000 from their offshore account to cover trips to Vegas (implying gambling debts). Boyle had been laundering money for Romano and said he just borrowed the money. Romano has his bodyguard hit Boyle, and tells him he has until Friday to collect $1 million to settle their account. Enriquez is heard saying he will take care of Jordan to get his shipment back, then plans several getaways with Gina. Boyle is frantically trying to raise the money to pay off Romano but is having no luck. Lisa stops by to see if Boyle wanted to go out, but he wants to stay to take care of business. Crockett & Tubbs try to arrange a flight out of the country to the Bahamas with Jordan, and are successful, but Boyle gets to the plane loaded with cocaine and he and the pilot fight over it, in the process Boyle shoots him and takes the drugs. Gina & Enriquez are dancing at a party when Enriquez gets a call regarding his merchandise, and arranges a meet the next day, and he & Gina go relax. Castillo calls all units into the building for the meet, they observe the drug exchange and they all move in, to their shock they find no drugs but they do find Enriquez who was meeting with Lisa over "police harassment." Lisa presents Crockett with a complaint filed with the court and she and Enriquez leave. Crockett and Trudy then realize the "deal" was a setup to smoke Gina out, and they rush over to Gina's place, only to see a package outside of her apartment explode, killing Nicky, a young boy who was helping her with her groceries. An enraged Crockett goes to see Lisa wanting Enriquez because of Nicky's death and the setup of Gina. Crockett tells her that the relationship between Lisa & Boyle is one of hero worship, he knows it, and is using her for his purposes. Lisa blames the police for her father's death and that Boyle would help her find her father's killer. Crockett asks her how Boyle can protect Enriquez while a mother has to bury her 12 year old son. Boyle calls Enriquez to say Jordan has his drugs, he wants a million dollars to get it back, and arranges the meet. Boyle & Lisa have dinner and talk shop, and Lisa discusses her meeting with Crockett, when Boyle disclosed the type of explosive used Lisa asked him how he knew, then Boyle becomes evasive, and Lisa walks out. Boyle gets the money from Enriquez, then Crockett goes to see Lisa at her request and she gives him a file of Boyle's clients, under the condition no one ever knows about how he got it. Lisa finds the paperwork on her father's murder and reminisces about it. Crockett gets the info he needs and leaves. Tubbs heads for Enriquez' place and arrests him for murdering Nicky. Gina wants to shoot him down but Crockett talks him out of it. Boyle meets with Romano regarding the $1 million he owes Romano, but offers the 200 kees of Enriquez' drugs and $600K in exchange for calling it even. At Enriquez' second trial, Lisa testifies in open court that Crockett got the information from her, which violates attorney-client privilege and, once again, Enriquez is let go, then Lisa told Enriquez about Boyle ripping him off and let Boyle know it. Crockett stops by to see Lisa to find out where the hit on Boyle is going down. Lisa found out Boyle killed her father because the telegram he sent her was mailed two hours before the police notified him of the killing. Lisa also found that her father found something on a "highly respected person (Boyle)", which is why he was killed. Crockett asks Lisa if her father would approve of what she has done, and Lisa, sobbing, tells him where the hit is. At Miller Airfield, Boyle is shot by Enriquez twice, then Crockett & Tubbs arrive and shoot Enriquez' goons down and arrest him for the third time. Boyle is dead, and Lisa breaks down in tears. Notes *"Fruit of the Poison(ous) Tree" refers to the doctrine that something found as a result of an illegal search which leads to evidence in a trial (such as finding a key in a illegally searched house that leads to finding drugs in a locker) is inadmissible in court, which is what happened during both trials. *Amanda Plummer won a Tony Award in 1982 and two Emmys for appearances on The Outer Limits in 1996 and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit in 2005 (her father Christopher was also nominated in 2005 for Best Supporting Actor in a Movie/Miniseries, but lost to Paul Newman). *Tony Sirico played Paulie "Walnuts" Gualteri in the series The Sopranos. * There are two continuity errors in this episode: in the scene with Lisa and Crockett in her office, after Enriquez has been released, she has her hands together over her face as Crockett hugs her to comfort her, yet in the clip from another angle, she is hugging Crockett with her right arm on his shoulder. The second is in the same scene, Lisa is wearing one pinky ring on her left hand. Later, at the airfield, she is wearing the two pinky rings, one on each hand, that she was wearing throughout the episode. Music *"Desire" by U2 (opening in train station) *"Walking Towards Paradise" by Robert Plant (Gina & Enriquez dancing at party) Quotes *"You just sell it (the law) out, you're not a lawyer, you're a pimp, Counselor!" -- Crockett to Boyle *"How did you think it was going to look, pretty"? -- Crockett to Lisa after finding Boyle's body Category:Miami Vice Season 5 Episodes